The present invention relates to a husking apparatus for cereal grains.
A conventional husking apparatus has a pair of rubber rolls whose distance can be adjusted, and a supply tank provided thereabove. Cereal grains are supplied between the pair of rubber rolls from the tank via a feeding roll and a flow rate adjusting valve. The robber rolls rotate in opposite directions to each other at different peripheral speeds so as to husk. In this case, the cereal grains from the supply tank are fed only via the feeding roll and the flow rate adjusting valve. Accordingly, the cereal grains are supplied between the rubber rolls while assuming different postures and forming thick multiple layers, and are husked due to a pressure and rotation applied by the rolls when passing between the rolls.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H9-313959 to the same assignee as that of the present case discloses a husking apparatus in which provided above a pair of rubber rolls are a guiding chute for supplying cereal grains between the pair of rubber rolls and a feeder for transporting the cereal grains from a supply tank to the guiding chute by means of vibrations. The feeder forms the cereal grains in a thin, belt-like layer and supplies them to the guiding chute. Further, the guiding chute is inclined to arrange the length or longitudinal direction of the cereal grains in a direction-of movement while accelerating them and supply them, which are in the belt-like thin layer, between the rubber rolls. This configuration enables the cereal grains in the thin belt-like layer supplied between the rubber rolls to be equally subject to the action of the rubber rolls, and a husking operation can be securely performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H9-313959 further proposes, in claim 7, providing a sensor to detect any one of the diameters of the pair of rubber rolls. This is the configuration devised in consideration of the case where as the pair of rubber rolls are used, they are worn away, the diameters thereof are reduced and a position of the minimum gap between the rubber rolls moves. The position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute is changed in accordance with the diameter of the rubber roll detected by the sensor so as to adjust a flying track of the cereal grains thrown out from the guiding chute. Accordingly, it is possible to change a position for throwing the cereal grains in correspondence to the change of the minimum gap between the rubber rolls, thereby effectively performing a husking operation.
The above husking apparatus is convenient since the angle of incline of the guiding chute is automatically set. On the other hand, a contact roller and a photoelectric sensor for detecting a position of rotation of the contact roller are required as a sensor for detecting the diameter of the rubber roll. Therefore, the structure becomes complex and the manufacturing cost is increased.
The present invention has, in view of the above problems, an object of providing a husking apparatus in which the position or the angle of incline of a guiding chute can be manually and accurately set.
Another object of the invention is to provide a husking apparatus in which the diameter of a rubber roll can be easily detected with a simple structure and the position or the angle of incline of a guiding chute can be accurately set.
The husking apparatus according to the invention comprises a pair of rubber rolls provided to have therebetween a gap adjustable, rotated in opposite directions to each other at different peripheral speeds and having rotational axes at different heights, a guiding chute disposed above the rubber rolls and having a position or an angle of incline manually changeable for arranging cereal grains in a belt-like state and supplying them between the rubber rolls, and a transportation system for feeding the cereal grains to the guiding chute. This apparatus is characterized in that a roll diameter marker is provided near a position of the minimum gap between the pair of rubber rolls for visually indicating the abrasion degree of the diameter in one of the pair of rubber rolls to an operator, and an incline angle changing marker previously marked with the change degree of the position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute in correspondence to the roll diameter marker is provided near the lower end of the guiding chute.
The pair of rubber rolls are worn away as they are used, the diameters thereof are reduced, and the position of the minimum gap between the rubber rolls is changed in accordance with the reduction of the diameters. It is necessary to manually move the guiding chute in a parallel direction or vary the angle of incline in correspondence to the change of the minimum gap so as to alter the position for throwing in the cereal grains. In the apparatus of the invention, the incline angle changing marker, which indicates the change degree of the position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute in correspondence to the roll diameter marker, is provided near the lower end of the guiding chute. The position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute is manually changed in accordance with the incline angle changing marker.
The apparatus of the invention, since the position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute is thus manually changed, requires no components for the automatic adjustment such as the sensor for detecting the diameter of the rubber roll, the contact sensor and the like. Accordingly, the configuration is simple, and it is possible to accurately set the position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute.
Preferably, the pair of rubber rolls and the guiding chute are arranged so that an imaginary line connecting the rotational axes of the rubber rolls is substantially perpendicular to the flying track of the cereal grains thrown out from the guiding chute. With this arrangement, the cereal grains less bounce back at the rubber rolls to be disturbed in their postures when they are supplied to the pair of rubber rolls, and the occurrence of breakage of the grains can be prevented.
It is preferable for the apparatus to further comprise a machine casing for receiving the pair of rubber rolls and a safety cover for covering the rubber rolls, in which a roll inspection window and a guiding chute inspection window are formed. In this case, the roll diameter marker and the incline angle changing marker are respectively provided on the roll inspection window and the guiding chute inspection window. With this configuration, it is possible to monitor the abrasion degree of the diameters of the rubber rolls in a state of closing the safety cover and to change the position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute in correspondence to the abrasion degree of the diameters of the rubber rolls while keeping the safety cover closed.
Alternatively, the apparatus may have a plate for preventing the cereal grains from flowing out from the end surfaces of the rubber rolls, which is provided near the position of the minimum gap between the pair of rubber rolls, in addition to the machine casing and the safety cover described above. In this case, the roll diameter marker and the incline angle changing marker are mounted on the flowing-out preventing plate. The flowing-out preventing plate is so arranged that the roll diameter marker can be viewed through the roll inspection window and the incline angle changing marker can be viewed through the guiding chute inspection window. With this configuration, it is possible to visually compare the roll diameter marker with the diameter of the rubber roll at the position near the end surface of the rubber roll to accurately measure the abrasion degree. Similarly, since the incline angle changing marker is mounted at the position near the guiding chute, the position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute can be accurately changed.
The roll diameter marker preferably indicates the abrasion degree in a plurality of sections divided on the basis of the diameter of a new rubber roll, and the incline angle changing marker preferably indicates the changing degree of the position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute in a plurality of sections divided in correspondence to the roll diameter marker. With this configuration, it is possible that a remaining thickness of the diameter of the roll can be instantaneously known so as to adjust the position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute.
Preferably, the roll diameter marker classifies the abrasion degree into three levels and distinguishes them by color, and the incline angle changing marker also classifies the changing degree of the position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute into three levels and distinguishes them by color in correspondence to the roll diameter marker. In this case, the classifications of the abrasion and the changing degree are not many, and it is not required to frequently change the position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute. The position or the angle of incline of the guiding chute can be easily and accurately adjusted in accordance with the level of the remaining thickness of the diameter of the roll.
Further, the roll diameter marker can indicate a sign for replacing timing of the rubber rolls. With this indication, the replacement of the rubber roll on the stationary side and that on the movable side with each other can be done at an accurate timing, and it is possible to prolong the service life of the rubber rolls.